


A Hannigram Story

by lovekittiesw



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovekittiesw/pseuds/lovekittiesw
Summary: AU. Will and Hannibal meet each other and find out they are two missing men.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 14





	A Hannigram Story

He didn't know how he ended up in the woods.

When he woke up, he was surrounded by trees. His clothes were covered in mud and leaves and his shoes were wet. He looked at the river and got a look at his reflection: curly brown hair, blue eyes, and a beard. A name came to him. "Will," he said to himself. "My name is Will."

Will heard a noise coming from the bushes and turned to see a man coming from the bushes. The man had gray-blond hair, maroon eyes, and wore a gray suit.

"I'm sorry I startled you," he said. "I was walking through the woods."

"How did you end up in the woods?" asked Will.

"I don't know how I ended up in these woods," the man replied. "My name is Hannibal."

"My name is Will."

The two men looked around the woods. Autumn leaves fell from the trees, creating piles of red, orange, and gold on the ground. Birds and chattering wildlife prepared for winter.

"Let's go find the road. We'll get a ride into town," said Hannibal.

They walked toward the road. The sun set behind the mountains and the moon appeared in the sky. After an hour of walking, Will and Hannibal caught sight of the road through the trees. Hannibal saw a car coming. He waved his hand in the air like a hitchhiker. The car pulled over and the driver looked at them.

"Need some help?" he asked.

"We would like a ride into town," said Will.

"Ok."

Hannibal and Will sat in the backseat and the car drove away. Hannibal looked at the autumn scenery and smiled. It seemed like a painting. He loved the autumn leaves. He saw sleeping with his head against the window. The car pulled up in front of the hotel. Hannibal shook Will's shoulder and said, "Will, we're at a hotel."

Will woke up and followed Hannibal into the hotel. They entered the room and sat down on the bed. "Want to watch a movie?" asked Will.

Hannibal was showering when he heard a noise coming from the bedroom. He got out of the shower and saw Will sitting on the bed reading a book.

"Will, are you ok?" he asked.

"I was reading Pride and Prejudice," replied Will. He and Hannibal curled up on the bed and fell asleep.

The sun rose when they woke up together on the bed. They decided to go to Denny's for breakfast. Hannibal had a steak and eggs and Will had Berry and banana pancakes. They watched the TV in the corner as they ate. Will saw two people watching him and Hannibal. They looked like they were from the FBI.

"Can we help you?" asked Hannibal.

"I'm Jack Crawford and this is Alana Bloom. Can we talk to you?"

Will and Hannibal nodded and followed Jack and Alana to the car. They arrived at the FBI building and entered a room. Will noticed a missing poster on the wall.

"Hannibal, the two men in the missing poster look like us."

Hannibal got a look at the missing poster. "Will, we're the missing men in the missing poster," he said. They looked at each other in shock. The were the two missing men in the poster. Jack and Alana returned and sat on the sofa. "Need a ride home?" asked Jack.

Will and Hannibal entered the house they lived in together. It was beautiful and had a vintage design. 5 dogs jumped on Will, licking him. Hannibal sat on the couch and Will sat next to him. 

"I love you," said Hannibal.

"I love you too," replied Will. They sat on the couch and watched a movie.


End file.
